Reincarnation
by MissLoonyxXx
Summary: What if life gave us more than once chance to be happy... Slash! SB/RL Not a bring back black...slightly different.


Summary: What if life gives us more than one chance to be happy?

Disclaimer: It's all J.K's. I own nothing.

Warnings: Slash, er, the same as in the rest of my stories.

**Reincarnation: the belief that the soul, upon death of the body, comes back to earth in another body or form.**

**Number 12 Grimauld Place. January 1996.**

The room smelled of winter. Sharp, fierce and much too cold for Remus's sensitive nose. Still too caught up in the post-orgasmic bliss, he found he barely had enough energy to hook one leg over the thin body beside his and snuggle deeper into his partner's chest, inhaling the warm air that had settled under the covers smelling of sweat, sex and something else comforting that made Remus take an even deeper breath.

"Sirius?" his voice was muffled by the covers and Sirius's skin.

"Yes?" came the sleepy response of his lover.

"We're so old!"

Sirius peered under the covers to give Remus an amused look. "Gee thanks Remus, I love you too."

Remus huffed impatiently. "That's not what I meant. It's just - we have so little time left and with the war going on" he shook his head in despair. "I want to be with you Sirius. I want to kiss you and make love to you for all those years we lost"

Sirius smiled softly "We'll meet again Remus, in another lifetime maybe, in a different time perhaps, and with different bodies but we'll recognise each other right away, that's what soul-mates do"

Remus threw his head back and laughed. "Where do you get such silly ideas padfoot? have you been reading those books that are supposed to be hidden in the library?" he said in a teasing tone.

Sirius shook his head. "It's something aunt Andy used to say. It's kind of nice, don't you think? believing that there's more than...this."

"Do you really believe that?" asked Remus, a little unsure.

Sirius nodded an placed a kiss over soft tawny hair. "And even if destiny doesn't throw us together again, I'll always find my way back to you Rem."

Remus swallowed and blinked back the tear that threatened to escape his right eye.

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe next time life won't be such a bitch on us?"

Sirius laughed and wrapped an arm around Remus "Perhaps. Don't worry love, we have eternity to kiss and make love; for now let's just sleep"

And so they did.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

**Unknown bus stop outside a private high-school, somewhere in England. January 2036.**

Sienna Black swore as she missed her bus home again. She'd just got out of her last class and she just HAD to go buy herself a cup of coffee before going home, and now the bus had left without her. Perfect. Just fan-bloody-tastic.

Yes, she could ask for a ride from any of her numerous admirers but that meant she had to put up with their boring conversations and the occasional hand on her leg. Gross, all those boys wanted was to get laid. Bag the hottest chick in school.

She looked around to check there was no one watching and took off her stilettos, a black curtain of straight silk-like hair falling down to her narrow waist. She was a sight worth admiring indeed. As she finished taking off her shoes, she lost her balance and fell down effectively dropping all her books, papers flying all over the place.

"Bloody stupid shoes!" she shrieked.

A chuckle seemed to come out of nowhere, making her jump and swear again.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth young lady?" said a voice from the same direction of the chuckle.

Sienna whipped her head around angrily only to come across the most beautiful amber eyes she'd ever seen. "I - er - Hi! A little help please?" she said grinning once she had fully recovered from the sight of the other boy. He looked about eighteen, amber eyes, strong built, way taller than her, cute smile.

"Oh, right!" the boy flashed a shy smile at her. "I'm Robert," he said extending his left hand at her.

"Leftie, huh?" said the girl before shaking his hand. "I'm Sienna."

"I know." said Robert, rolling his eyes.

She blinked, and he blushed as he explained. "I mean, everyone knows who you are."

"Right, er, thanks!" she said, smiling dazzlingly as Robert gave her her books.

"Soooo...I should, like, go" stuttered the boy as they got up. "It was very nice to meet you Sienna."

She didn't know what it was about Robert that made her want to stand there forever but she was a woman of instincts and her gut was really trying to tell her something here. "Yeah, let's go get some coffee or lunch or y'know, whatever I don't care..."

Robert laughed and his cheeks were tainted red. "Yes I think I'd quite like that."

"Hmm I bet you can't wait to tell your friends you're going out with the hottest girl in school huh?" she said winking.

"Oh they would never believe it anyway." he said hooking his arm around hers.

Sienna laughed and for the first time in her life she was glad the bus had left without her.

The end

**A/N: Gee what's up with me lately?? .Sighs. Dunno, maybe I'm in luuuurve :D**

**So, you know the gist...reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
